Will's Whining
by Darien Fawkes
Summary: For someone who's so concerned with being cool all the time, there's one thing that always bothered Will.


Rating – T May be mild adult themes.

Legal – I do not own Power Rangers, or the associated names, characters, places, events etc. Anything not covered by the above rights should be considered purely the creation of the author.

Mack, Ronny and Dax were sitting in the main lounge of the Hartford mansion playing the x-box while Rose was sitting in the corner, nestled in a virtual fortress of cushions with another book. No one really knew where Tyzonn went during these rare periods of quiet time between attacks. In truth, none of them had really asked. All they knew was that he would spend hours at a time in the attic, he had taken one of Andrew's heat lamps from his greenhouse and that he regularly took jugs of water up there. All things considered, they figured it was better to just leave him a place he could call his own since he was on an alien planet.

"Yes!" Mack roared, jumping off the couch, almost tipping it over with his strength as he did so, causing Ronny and Dax to hold on in panic. "I did it, first place! Who's the man?"

"This would so never happen in real life!" Ronny complained. "I've ran that track a hundred times, it's nothing like that! The opening straight is shorter, the hairpin is tighter..."

"Oh quit whining Ronny, just let me have my moment." Mack teased her, throwing a pillow at her. "It's not like I win games against you that often."

"It's not like I ever do." Dax muttered, putting the handset down. Just then, Spencer walked in with a large tray filled with sandwiches, but wearing a large, bright blue pair of industrial ear defenders. Mack took a sandwich.

"What's with the earmuffs?" He asked. The butler didn't answer though. He wasn't looking at Mack, so he couldn't tell that Mack had spoken to him. Mack waved a hand in front of him to draw his attention. "What's with the earmuffs?"

Spencer looked at him a little blankly, before Ronny stood up, rolling her eyes, and went over to him, pulling off one of the ear defenders.

"What's with the ear defenders?" She yelled, causing him to jump in fright. She let go, letting it snap back onto the side of his head, though missing his ear. He pulled them off.

"There's no reason to shout Ms. Robinson." He complained. "I'm afraid I couldn't bear to listen to them any longer."

"Listen to who?" Dax asked. Rose just groaned putting down the book.

"Who's always arguing in here?" She asked him. Dax just nodded in response, understanding what she was meaning.

"They're at it again?" He asked. Just then, the door burst open and Andrew walked in, stroking his temples as he did so to relieve his headache.

"Will, I'm not having this argument with you again!" He groaned. "You all got genetic powers, just live with it!"

"But everyone else got cool powers!" He protested, before gesturing to Mack. "Your son's Mr. Muscles, he once repaired a flat on the jeep single handed without a tyre jack!"

"In thirty seconds." Mack added proudly. Andrew just gave him a glare to indicate he wasn't helping.

"I'm a recovery agent. I break into buildings for a living." He reminded him. "Don't you think a little extra strength could help?"

"Will, that wasn't..."

"What about Ms. Competitive there?" He asked, gesturing to Ronny. She just crossed her arms angrily.

"Hey!" She complained as Mack put an arm around her.

"Do you have any idea how quickly those lasers changed configuration when I broke into the vault for that scroll?" He asked aloud. "Don't you think being able to go through before they changed would have been useful?"

"Perhaps Will, but..."

"I can get why Dax got the high jump power, he made a living out of taking high falls. I guess it makes sense to give him a way to get up there." Will continued. "Don't you think a cat burglar might find that useful though?"

"Will, we've been over this!" Andrew snapped back at him. "I didn't..."

"What about Rose?" Will asked him. She put down her book and looked up in interest.

"What about me?" She asked him.

"You're the team brainiac, you barely leave the lab unless we drag you." He protested. "Since we got these powers, you've maybe used your invisibility twice!"

"Will..."

"Don't you think that would have been a better power for me?" Will asked. Dr. Hartford just stroked the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Will, I keep telling you, the computer ran over 100,000,000,000 simulations of the likely outcomes of this mission." Andrew explained. "It assigned your powers based on what would be most useful to the mission as a whole. If you'd like I could risk running you through the genetic recombinator again."

"Thank you." Will sighed in exasperation.

"Of course it will require blasting you with radiation and disassembling your DNA for a second time." He replied. "It could end up with you mutating into something far from human."

"It's not like we'd notice." Spencer drawled. Will glared at him. "I said, I have some laundry to do."

As he left, Dax got up and left. Ronny got up next.

"I guess it's time I was going for a run." She replied, dragging Mack with her. "Come on Mr. Muscle, I'll race you. No powers, I promise."

He turned to Rose, who simply smiled.

"See you later." She responded, fading from sight. He just turned back to Andrew who was smiling at him.

"So, what about it?" He asked. Will just shook his head. "I didn't think so."

He patted him on the shoulder as he left. Will just sat on the couch, picking up the handset for the X-box and shook his head dejectedly.

"My power sucks." He muttered.


End file.
